In the electronics and other related industries there are many applications that arise for securing a bundle of wires to an apertured mounting surface. The applications for fasteners of this type involve the user having access to both sides of the mounting surface. Holes in the mounting surface for securing the bundle can either be pre-cut or cut as needed. There are a variety of strap fasteners having aperture mounting features previously known in the art.
Many of these fasteners have a strap portion that is inserted through a hole in the mounting surface and wrapped around a bundle of wires, and then inserted back through the hole and secured to the mounting board. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,379 and 4,272,870.
A significant problem that exists with strap fasteners that are inserted through a hole in the mounting surface and secured thereto, is that the tightened strap is often forced against sharp edges of the mounting surface. Many times the sharp edges are created by the cutting of the aperture in the mounting surface. This can be particularly problematic when the mounting surface is metal or other hard surface where sharp edges are present around the aperture. The sharp edges cause cuts to form in the strap resulting in strap failures.